1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to gaming systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to networked gaming systems and methods with real-time monitoring of floor play in a gaming environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various gaming systems have included data collection and some forms of utilization to provide graphic displays of the gaming floor on a casino operator display.
There continues to be a need for further improvement in gaming business intelligence systems and methods to gather and utilize gaming operations data.